Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a double clutch transmission for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transmission that can be maximally reduced in length and achieve a plurality of steps of shifting.
Description of Related Art
A double clutch transmission (DCT) essentially includes two input shafts of synchro-mesh type manual transmissions of the related art, receives power from an engine through two clutches, and sequentially engages adjacent shift gears on the input shafts.
Accordingly, in the double clutch transmission, shift gears that are always in mesh with each other are disposed between the input shafts and an output shaft parallel with the input shafts and synchronizers for selectively coupling/decoupling the shift gears to/from the input shafts or the output shaft, such that the entire length and the number of available ranges of the transmission depend on the number of shift gears and synchronizers.
In order to maximize fuel efficiency by maintaining operation efficiency of an engine in an optimal stage in a vehicle, it is required to increase the ranges that can be maximally achieved by a transmission. However, increasing the number of ranges increases the entire length of a transmission, so the transmission is difficult to mount on a vehicle and increases in weight, and accordingly, it may have an adverse influence on the fuel efficiency.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.